valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie Movie Wiki
We are the Resistance Wiki and our job is to edit articles on this wikia and to protect other wikias against vandals if your wikia is being vandalized please tell Andrew Schlieffen or another Administrator. Be sure to read the rules and regulations before signing up to this wiki. Featured Articles - Forums - - - - Administrators- Statistics - About - ---- Battlestations Pacific Behind Enemy Lines II: Land of the Morning Calm (Film) Inglourious Basterds (Film) We need help on improving this wikia, there are five available lists in helping out: *Make a Wiki Logo *Valkyrie Movie Advertising *Make Templates and Infoboxes *Attention: All Articles need to be in a Category *'Improvement Drive Article': ''Pearl Harbor '' Novels Jack Higgins The Eagle Has Landed Jack Higgins The Eagle has Flown All Quiet on the Western Front Comics, Art & Graphic Novels Valkyrie Poster Movies Valkyrie (Film) Saving Private Ryan(Film) Band of Brothers(Film) SS Doomtrooper (Film) Hitler Rise of Evil (Film) Das Boot (film) Letters from Iwo Jima (Film) Pearl Harbor (Film) Schindler's List (Film) Behind Enemy Lines II: Land of the Morning Calm (Film) Inglourious Basterds (Film) Defiance (Film) The Pacific (miniseries) (Film) The Way Back (Film) Games Call of Duty 1 Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 4 Call of Duty 5 Call of Duty 6 Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Medal of Honor: European Assault Medal of Honor: Airborne Battlestations Midway Battlestations Pacific Soundtracks Schindler's List (soundtrack) Medal of Honor: European Assault (soundtrack) Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (soundtrack) Medal of Honor: Airborne (soundtrack) Battlestations Midway (soundtrack) Band of Brothers (soundtrack) Saving Private Ryan (soundtrack) Call of Duty CD Set (Soundtracks) *Authorities are continuing to search for survivors in the eastern Pakistani city of Lahore after a suicide attack on a police station killed at least 30 people and wounded more than 200 others. *The United Nations is urging Sri Lanka to ensure aid reaches around 300000 people displaced in the final stages of its civil war. The appeal comes amid concerns from agencies who say they are not being granted access. *For Burma's beleaguered opposition, Wednesday marked a series of grim anniversaries: 19 years since the vote in which democracy advocate Aung San Suu Kyi led her party to a victory the military refused to recognize, and six years since she was last free. Suu Kyi is on trial in Rangoon's Insein prison on charges that she breached the terms of her house arrest after a U.S. citizen swam to her lakeside home and stayed overnight there. About 250 supporters of her National League for Democracy gathered outside the party's dilapidated headquarters in Rangoon on Wednesday, despite a significantly heavier-than-usual police presence on the streets. The group released birds and prayed for Suu Kyi and other jailed opposition figures. From Valkyrie Movie Wiki The Way Back is an upcoming drama film about a group of prisoners who escaped from a Siberian gulag during World War II. The film is directed by Peter Weir from a screenplay also by Weir based on the memoir by Sławomir Rawicz. It stars Jim Sturgess, Colin Farrell, Ed Harris, Saoirse Ronan, and Mark Strong. ([http://valkyriemovie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Way_Back Read More]) *Call of Duty Wikia *Ace Combat Wikia *Medal of Honor Wikia *Brothers in Arms Wikia *Education Wikia *History Wikia *War Wikia *Battlefield Wikia To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ;Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ;Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Page